


A Hot Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's really his own fault that he has to pee so bad.





	A Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super thrilled with how this turned out but I wrote it in an hour so honestly what did I expect

Merlin, with all of his heart, is going to kill Arthur.

 

It’s been seven hours since he left for work, which would be fine except now he’s on his way home and he has to piss _so fucking badly._ He couldn’t go before he left because Arthur was showering and just had to lock him out of the bathroom because it always annoyed Merlin when he couldn’t do his hair, and it worked. Arthur thought it was funny, and looking back, it would’ve been had Merlin actually gotten to piss before he left.

 

It’s really his own fault that he has to pee so bad. He’ll blame it on Arthur anyway, but he knows it’s his own fault since in retrospect, he’s pretty sure he didn’t even tell Arthur he had to pee. Also, he could’ve just pissed at work, but all the bathrooms are gross and he’d honestly rather wet himself than use them. And then he could’ve just gone to a restaurant or a store after he got off his shift to use their bathrooms, but he figured he’d just hold it the extra fifteen minutes it took to get home, except he didn’t account for the extra twenty minutes of traffic because the city is a nightmare and now he’s in the back of a taxi on the verge of peeing in the seat.

 

He’s only in the car for five more minutes, but it feels like eternity. He’s squirming, crossing and uncrossing his legs, and the way the taxi driver keeps looking back at him through the mirror makes him want to curl up and die of embarrassment. They hit a pot hole at one point, and Merlin has to shove both hands between his legs just to stop himself from letting go and peeing right then and there.

 

He makes it home, much to his amazement. He’s dancing on the spot and crossing his legs as he pays the driver, but he makes it out without pissing all over the seat and he feels like he deserves an award for it. As soon as the taxi pulls off, he’s squeezing his thighs together, pressing his palm against his crotch as he walks through the door to the building.

 

Luckily, their apartment is on the first floor, because there’s no way in hell Merlin could climb stairs without losing control. He has to stop every few seconds of the trip to his apartment to squeeze his legs together and double over, and he hopes no one is around to watch him but he’s too desperate to actually care if they are. He’s a few feet away from their apartment when he almost loses it, but he presses his legs together as tightly as he physically can and he manages to get his key out of his pocket.

 

He’s so fucking close, the key in the door and he’s twisting it as he’s twisting his legs around each other, when he feels a trickle of hot liquid spill out of him and wet his boxers. He grunts, dropping his hands off the keys and grabbing himself, and he squeezes until it hurts enough that he knows he’s not going to soak himself.

 

It takes him a good two minutes to open the door when he has one hand pressed up against his dick and he’s squirming so much, but the door clicks and opens and the thought that he’s going to be able to let go is too much for him and he almost loses control on the doorstep.

 

He steps into their apartment, his legs shaky and his thighs squeezed together so hard that it’s difficult to walk. He spots Arthur sitting on the couch who doesn’t even notice him until he closes the door behind him. He’s trying to kick off his shoes without moving his thighs, because he’s not a fucking animal who’s gonna wear his shoes indoors, but he can’t bend down to get them off quicker and he lets out a frustrated groan.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur is in front of him now, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

 

He finally kicks his shoes off, but he ends up unclenching his thighs in the process and he gasps, crossing his legs together as fast as he can and grabbing himself with both hands. Arthur is still looking at him, and Merlin can see the “oh” realization in his eyes, even if it goes unsaid. He knows he probably should be embarrassed, but he’s in too much pain to care until later.

 

“I’m not gonna make it,” Merlin says, barely above a whisper. He takes his hands off his dick and clenches them against his thighs so hard that his knuckles turn white, uncrossing his legs and taking to bouncing up and down on his heels instead. It helps, for half a second, and then he’s back in the same boat. He feels another stream leak out of him, can hear the slight hissing sound as a wet patch appears on his crotch.

 

Arthur sees it, too, and rushes over to him, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist to try to steady his shaky frame. “Come on, love. You’re so close.”

 

He tries to lead Merlin towards the hall, but he won’t budge and he just bounces on his heels even faster. He has to go so bad, and he can’t help but whine, “Arthur.” He sounds like a child, but he doesn’t know what else to do because he’s about to lose control.

 

“It’s alright.” Arthur’s voice is soft, and Merlin leans further into his touch.

 

Arthur tries again to lead him away, and this time, Merlin lets him except the movement is too much and he gasps as he can’t hold it anymore and he lets go. It comes gushing out of him like a fountain, soaking the front of his jeans and running down his thighs. It’s hot on his legs and his dick and it’s fucking _everywhere,_ puddling onto the floor underneath his feet.

 

Arthur tries to get his jeans undone, but Merlin just crouches his legs slightly and Arthur gives up. He feels like his legs are going to give out and so Arthur tightens his grip around Merlin’s waist instead, pressing kisses against the side of his head and whispering that it’s okay. It’s nice, but Merlin can barely focus on it as he pees desperately into his jeans.

 

The embarrassment sets in when he’s nearly moaning at the pure fucking relief he feels for peeing himself. It’s starting to slow down, hissing out into his soaked jeans and wetting the floor underneath him. He feels his face go hot and his cheeks grow redder until finally, it trickles off and his bladder is empty, the room feeling too quiet without the sound of him letting go all over himself and letting it soak the hardwood floor.

 

He feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment, and Arthur is still beside him, rubbing circles on the small of his back and telling him that it’s alright. Merlin can feel his eyes on him and he can’t deal with it so he turns his head and buries it into Arthur’s shoulder, mumbling, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold it.”

 

“What’re you sorry for?” Arthur asks, moving his hand up to stroke through Merlin’s hair. He’s fucking humiliated, and he can’t stop his eyes from filling with tears, flowing over into the fabric of Arthur’s shirt. He doesn’t say anything, so Arthur hums and continues, “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

 

Merlin nods against his shoulder and pulls away, his eyes red from tears and Arthur cups his cheek. “It’s alright.”

 

“It’s not.” More tears are spilling out of his eyes, and he reaches his sleeve up to stubbornly wipe at them. “I’m a mess.”

 

“A hot mess.” It makes Merlin laugh through his tears, and Arthur continues, “You held it for so long. I’m sorry I locked you out of the bathroom this morning.”

 

He sounds genuinely upset, and he looks it, too. Merlin shakes his head and sniffles, saying, “It’s not your fault.”

 

It isn’t Arthur’s fault, and he chooses not to say that he was ready to stab Arthur on his way home because he's wonderful and Merlin just kind of wants to kiss him now.

 

“Go take a shower.” Arthur kisses his cheek, wiping away some stray tears. “I’ll clean this up, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Merlin’s face is still burning bright red, but his tears have stopped. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry." He presses a soft kiss against Merlin's lips, pulling away after a brief moment, much to Merlin's dismay. "I love you." 

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
